Rona Sahabat
by fa vanadium
Summary: "Kau jutek sekali sih, Sasuke-kun. Lama-lama kau jadi terlihat seperti Squidword, tau gak?" "Dan kau Si Pink Bodoh Patrick."


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rona Sahabat © fa vanadium

"Kau jutek sekali sih, Sasuke. Lama-lama kau jadi terlihat seperti Squidword, tau gak?" "Dan kau Si Pink Bodoh Patrick."

...:::::...

 **And in the end**

 **The love you take is equal to the love you make**

Rona Sahabat

Angin musim gugur terus saja berhembus, menerbangkan dedaunan ginkgo yang telah menguning. Siang ini terasa begitu panjang dan dingin. Sakura kembali mengintip jam tangannya. Masih sekitar satu jam lagi bel pulang sekolah baru akan berbunyi. Masih lama sekali rasanya, padahal ia sudah ngantuk berat. Mencoba tidur pun rasanya mustahil. Kelasnya selalu ribut saat jam kosong seperti ini. Lihat saja, ada yang sedang konser dadakan, bergosip, pacaran, main kartu, main monopoli, main petasan, bahkan berlarian dengan anjingnya. Tunggu! Yang bermain monopoli dan petasan itu bukannya seniornya di kelas tiga, ya?! Kakuzu-senpai dan Deidara-senpai—kalau ia tidak salah. Tapi kenapa mereka ada di kelasnya? Ah lupakan.

"Sakura." Pikiran ngawur Sakura terhenti setelah sebuah suara—yang sangat Sakura kenal—memanggilnya. Ia pun mendongak, melihat Sasuke yang duduk di bangku depannya sedang menatapnya.

"Um?" balas Sakura. Matanya sedikit melirik ke arah buku yang di genggam Sasuke. Hoo ... ternyata dari tadi Si Sasuke ini sibuk baca komik.

"Kau jadi pergi ke Ame akhir pekan nanti?" tanya Sasuke datar. Ekspresinya pun datar. Dasar.

"Tentu. Sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi makam Ibu. Ada apa memangnya?" dengan tersenyum Sakura balik bertanya. Penasaran, tidak biasanya Sasuke menanyakan hal seperti ini—maksudnya agendanya akhir pekan nanti. Seminggu yang lalu ia memang cerita pada kedua sahabatnya—Sasuke dan Naruto— bahwa akhir pekan ini ia akan pergi ke Ame untuk mengunjungi makam Ibunya.

"Sendiri?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya lagi. Alisnya sedikit naik.

"Begitulah. Ayah sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Memangnya kenapa sih?" Sakura makin penasaran saja. Namun Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan kata "tidak ada apa-apa" yang sukses membuat Sakura kesal.

"Sakura-chaaan!" tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil Sakura dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Kemudian muncul cowok pirang jabrik dari arah belakang kelas—yang merupakan pusat keributan—sambil menenteng-nenteng buku heboh.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Sakura jadi bingung sendiri melihat kehebohan sahabatnya ini. Samar, Sakura bisa mencium bau matahari saat Naruto sudah di dekatnya. Padahal saat ini sudah masuk akhir musim gugur. Sahabatnya ini memang kelewat aktif.

"Tolong bantu aku menyelesaikan ini, ya? _Onegai~_ " mohonnya sambil menyodorkan buku ke dapan Sakura. "Nilai ulanganku di bawah rata-rata, jadi Orochimaru-sensei memberi tugas ini padaku. Ha-nya-pa-da-ku!" lanjutnya berlebihan. Matanya sedikit berlinang meminta belas kasihan.

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku tidak bisa, besok aku akan pergi ke Ame," ucap Sakura sedikit tak tega. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sedang Naruto malah menepuk jidatnya sambil bergumam 'aku lupa'. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada sahabatnya satu lagi.

"Apa?" sahut Sasuke galak, "aku ada urusan juga besok," lanjutnya sambil pura-pura sibuk membaca komik.

"Tapi, teme! Ini 50 soal dan harus dikumpulkan hari Senin," meskipun sudah mendapat penolakan secara tidak langsung dari Sasuke, Naruto masih belum menyerah membujuk Sasuke. "Memang kau ada urusan apa sih? Biasanya juga kau hanya main game seharian di akhir pekan, iya kan?" tiba-tiba Naruto menjadi sewot.

" _None of your business_ ," jawab Sasuke datar. Tak peduli apakah Naruto mengerti dengan perkataannya barusan atau tidak.

Tapi sepertinya Naruto mengerti, lihat saja bibirnya yang sudah manyun-manyun itu. Tak lama ia pun beranjak dengan lesu, menenteng bukunya dengan asal. Sakura yang melihatnya jadi khawatir. Bagaimana kalau Naruto nekad bunuh diri karena tak ada yang mau membantunya mengerjakan tugas. Ah, kau berlebihan, Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau membantu Naruto sih, Sasuke?" sewot Sakura. Emeraldnya memandang kesal pada onyx Sasuke. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang tidak punya hati, pikir Sakura. Lagi-lagi kau berlebihan, Sakura.

"Tadi aku sudah bilang, aku juga ada urusan besok," jawab Sasuke masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Main game seharian maksudmu?" Sakura tak percaya dengan jawaban Sasuke tadi, malah dirinya jadi semakin kesal saat Sasuke kembali menaruh perhatiannya pada komik.

"Terserah. Asal kau tahu, aku sudah merencanakannya sejak seminggu yang lalu," jawab Sasuke cuek. Tangannya bergerak membalik halaman komik.

"Kau jutek sekali sih, Sasuke. Lama-lama kau jadi terlihat seperti Squidword," perkataan Sakura barusan berhasil membuat Sasuke menoleh padanya sambil mengernyit, menatap dalam ekspresi Sakura yang sedang kesal. Ia bukannya tidak tahu siapa itu Squidword. Tentu ia tahu. "Squidword yang selalu mengacuhkan Spongebob,"—dalam hal ini tentu si Kuning Naruto, Sakura kembali melanjutkan analoginya. Sedang Sasuke hanya mendengus menahan tawa. Beraninya Si Pink ini membandingkan dirinya dengan Squidword Si Hidung Besar.

"Dan kau Si Pink Bodoh Patrick," sahut Sasuke santai. Membuat Sakura terbengong-bengong hingga beberapa detik kemudian ia langsung berteriak geram memanggil nama Sasuke.

:::...vanadium...:::

Bertahun-tahun bersahabat dengan Naruto dan Sakura membuat Sasuke bisa dibilang sudah mengenal mereka luar dalam. Ditambah rumah mereka bertiga yang memang bersebelahan. Sasuke lebih dulu mengenal Naruto karena orangtua mereka memang bersahabat sejak SMA. Barulah di musim panas saat ia dan Naruto duduk di bangku kelas dua sekolah dasar, keluarga Haruno pindah ke rumah tepat di sebelah rumahnya. Awalnya ia memang tidak begitu dekat dengan Sakura. Tidak seperti Naruto yang saat itu dengan terang-terangan dan polosnya malah mengajak Sakura mandi bersama. Naruto juga jadi sering mengajak Sakura bermain bersama. Jujur, waktu itu Sasuke sedikit iri dan sebal dengan Sakura karena ia pikir anak baru itu akan mengambil sahabatnya, Naruto. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu Sasuke menjadi terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sakura. Malah kebiasaan mandi bersama menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari yang mereka bertiga lakukan sehabis bermain hingga sore. Tapi itu hanya berjalan sampai mereka kelas tiga sekolah dasar, tepatnya setelah Sakura mulai dekat dengan Ino—teman sekelas mereka. Entah apa yang sudah Ino katakan pada Sakura sampai tidak mau lagi mandi bersama. Tentu saat ini ia sudah mengerti maksud Ino tersebut.

Tinggalkan dulu soal mandi bersama itu, dirinya kini teringat dengan Sakura yang akan pergi ke Ame, yang merupakan kampung halaman mendiang ibunya sekaligus tempat dulu ia tinggal sebelum pindah ke Konoha. Kota kecil yang berbatasan langsung dengan Konoha di bagian barat itu terkenal dengan curah hujannya yang cukup tinggi. Semua orang tahu bahwa kota ini memiliki tingkat kriminalitas yang tinggi. Kau bahkan bisa dengan mudah menemukan orang membawa senjata tajam maupun senjata api dimana-mana. Sasuke tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa gadis _—ekhem_ —semanis Sakura pernah tinggal di tempat seperti itu. Terdengar mengkhawatirkan bila Sakura harus pergi kesana seorang diri, pikirnya. Untuk itulah ia berada di sini sekarang, berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding bercat hijau di Stasiun Konoha. Ia sengaja berdiri disini, di dekat tangga keluar sebelah timur yang digunakan khusus menuju tempat parkir kendaraan—berlawanan arah dengan pintu utama Stasiun—sehingga tidak banyak orang yang melewatinya. Matanya dengan awas memerhatikan tangga masuk sebelah barat, menunggu-nunggu bila Sakura tiba.

Terhitung sudah tiga puluh menit ia berdiri disini, baru setelahnya Sakura muncul. Tidak sulit untuk mengenali Sakura di tengah keramaian mengingat surai merah mudanya memang agak menarik perhatian. Segera saja Sasuke beranjak dari diamnya, pandangan matanya tak ia lepaskan dari Sakura yang kini tengah berdiri di antrian kecil di depan mesin penjual karcis.

 _ **Sret**_

"Keretanya akan datang delapan menit lagi. Ayo!" belum sempat Sakura memasukan koin ke dalam mesin, sebuah tangan menggenggam dua lembar karcis tiba-tiba muncul di depan wajahnya. Kemudian tangan asing lainnya menarik pelan jemari Sakura yang terbalut sarung tangan, membawanya pergi dari antrian. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat mendapati Sasuke lah yang tengah menggandengnya.

"Sa-Sasuke? Kenapa—" Sakura yang kaget mencoba bertanya, "A-apa yang—" namun ia bingung. Kini mereka tiba di peron jalur tiga setelah sebelumnya memeriksakan karcis.

"Stasiun terdekat dari distrik Shin itu Stasiun Odagaku kan? Tadi aku sudah bertanya." Sasuke akhirnya bersuara, sambil membaca keterangan stasiun tujuan di karcis yang ia genggam, kemudian memasukannya lagi ke dalam saku mantelnya.

"Hn, tunggu sebentar," mengabaikan Sakura yang masih bingung, Sasuke beranjak menuju _vending machine_ yang menjual minuman kaleng hangat terdekat, kemudian kembali dengan dua kaleng kopi.

"Ini. Hangatkan dirimu. Siapa yang tahu di Ame nanti akan turun salju bahkan hujan es," satu kaleng berpindah ke tangan Sakura. Kini mereka saling berpandangan. Sakura mulai sedikit mengerti sekarang.

"Jangan bilang ini rencana akhir pekanmu yang kau bicarakan itu, Sasuke?" Sakura mulai mengeluarkan pemikirannya.

" _It was,_ " jawab Sasuke santai.

Hati Sakura menghangat mendengarnya. Demi apa? Sasuke yang cuek-jutek persis Squidword ini mau repot-repot menemaninya ke Ame? Dan kalo tidak salah ingat, kemarin ia bilang sudah merencanakannya seminggu yang lalu?

"Berbahaya sekali membiarkan orang bodoh sepertimu pergi ke Ame seorang diri," Sasuke mencoba memberi alasan, tidak ingin sepenuhnya menunjukan bahwa sebenarnya ia khawatir pada Sakura. Salahkan saja Paman Kizashi—ayah Sakura yang terlalu sibuk itu.

'Dasar, Sasuke! Bilang saja kau khawatir!' Sakura merengus dalam hati. Namun harus ia akui kalau dirinya senang Sasuke peduli padanya. Rasanya ingin sekali memeluk Sasuke saat ini, mencium kedua pipinya, kemudian menempelkan hidungnya dengan hidung Sas—YA TUHAN! Apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura?

'Gawat, penyakit-pikiran-anehku kambuh lagi. Ini semua karena kau, Sasuke-kun!' pikir Sakura dalam hati. Yah, belakangan ini memang Sakura telah menyadari bahwa dirinya memiliki perasaan yang spesial terhadap Sasuke. Perasaan yang telah keluar dari kotak persahabatan mereka. Salahkah? Sasuke yang kini telah tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang baik rupa—kelewat tampan malah. Di samping sifatnya yang juga sangat cuek, kaku, tak pandai membawa diri, dan sulit mengekspresikan diri. Sasuke ini sebenarnya perhatian. Keberadaan Sasuke di sampingnya saat ini lah contohnya.

:::...vanadium...:::

Setelah lebih dari dua jam duduk di bangku kereta akhirnya mereka tiba di Stasiun Odagaku. Beruntungnya terdapat rute langsung ke Stasiun Odagaku sehingga mereka tak perlu bergonta-ganti kereta dan perjalanan jadi tak begitu melelahkan.

Sasuke tak pernah melepaskan tangan Sakura seturunnya mereka dari kereta. Membuat udara Ame yang lebih dingin dari Konoha menjadi tak berpengaruh bagi keduanya. Mereka sempat berdebat sedikit, saat Sakura mengatakan mereka masih harus naik bus untuk melanjutkan perjalanan karena memang lokasi pemakaman yang masih cukup jauh. Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung menolak dan memaksa untuk naik taksi saja karena menurutnya lebih aman. Tentu saja akhirnya Sakura yang mengalah.

Mereka menyempatkan mampir ke kediaman Bibi Rin, adik mendiang ibu Sakura, sebelum mengunjungi makam Keluarga Haruno. Sakura sudah menyiapkan sebungkus kado berisikan kaos kaki dan juga topi rajutan untuk bayi. Ia menyiapkan itu untuk bibinya yang tengah mengandung anak pertamanya. Sasuke tahu Sakura begitu dekat dengan bibinya satu ini. Berjam-jam mereka betah di sana, sampai lewat dari tengah hari mereka memutuskan untuk pamit. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Bibi Rin memaksa mereka untuk membawa sekantong penuh buah kasemek yang telah masak sempurna. Beruntungnya mereka mampir di musim gugur, karena pohon kasemek di halaman depan rumah bibi Rin sedang berbuah banyak-banyaknya dan matang sempurna. Saking senangnya hingga membuat Sakura tersenyum manis dan melompat memeluk bibinya.

Udara sedikit menghangat karena gumpalan awan nan tebal telah memudar, membiarkan sinar surya menyentuh tanah Ame. Mereka tiba di taman pemakaman keluarga Haruno setelah berjalan kurang lebih dua kilometer dari rumah Bibi Rin. Sasuke pernah dengar bahwa nenek dari Sakura pernah menjadi pemimpin dan dokter yang tersohor di kota Ame, hingga memiliki taman makam sendiri.

Sakura tidak menyiapkan bunga untuk dipersembahkan kepada ibunya. Ia memang tidak pernah menyiapkannya. Dari pada harus mempersembahkan bunga yang dipetik dan akan layu dalam beberapa hari, ia dan ayahnya lebih memilih untuk mananamnya di dekat pusara mendiang ibunya. Sebuah gentiana berbunga biru pekat mekar sempurna, tumbuh di dalam pot gerabah dengan tulisan 'Mama' yang dibuat Sakura dengan kuas dan cat berwarna pink yang kini terlihat agak pudar. Bunga kesukaan ibunya yang banyak tumbuh di halaman rumah lama mereka di Ame, bunga ini pun diambil dari sana. Sakura berterima kasih pada hujan di Ame yang membantu bunga ini tetap tumbuh.

Terdapat sumur kecil di dalam taman makam tersebut. Sakura menimba sedikit airnya untuk kemudian dipakai menyiram bunga gentiana ibunya. Setelahnya ia dan Sasuke berdoa dengan tenang di hadapan pusara bertuliskan 'Haruno Mebuki'. Dalam beberapa menit Sasuke menyudahi doanya, lalu kemudian bangkit berdiri. Sakura yang menyadarinya menoleh. "Kau ingin mengobrol berdua dengan ibumu kan," ucap Sasuke, membuat senyum berkembang di wajah Sakura. Ia pun melanjutkan doanya setelah melihat Sasuke berjalan ke luar komplek taman.

"Ibu, itu Sasuke-kun yang dulu sering jambakin rambut Saku. Sekarang jadi tampan ya, ibu".

:::...vanadium...:::

Sasuke tengah asyik memandang luasnya deretan sawah di depannya. Begitu hijau. Memang Distrik Shin ini terletak di bagian paling utara Ame. Di pinggiran kota seperti ini masih banyak terdapat persawahan. Terasa begitu tenang, terasa bukan seperti di Ame. Sasuke pernah ke Ame beberapa tahun silam saat ibu Sakura wafat. Tempat penghormatan terakhir dan proses kremasi ibu Sakura diadakan di rumah utama Keluarga Haruno di pusat Kota Ame. Sedangkan ini pertama kalinya ia ke Distrik Shin yang merupakan lokasi makam keluarga Haruno tempat meletakkan abu mendiang ibu Sakura. Sakura cerita banyak tadi di kereta, bahwa ia akan terkejut setibanya di sini. Dan Sakura benar.

"Hei!" Sasuke menoleh ke belakang saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya, mendapati Sakura dengan senyum lebarnya. Sepertinya ia sudah puas mengobrol dengan ibunya.

"Kau lihat bangunan kecil itu?" Sakura bertanya sambil tangannya menunjuk ke arah seberang deretan sawah, "itu tempat makan monja terenak di Ame," lanjut sakura sambil sedikit tertawa. Sekarang ia sudah berdiri tepat di samping Sasuke. Sasuke langsung saja menggandeng kembali tangan Sakura. Mereka memang seperti ini kalau tak ada Naruto yang menengahi. Dasar.

"Masih siang, ayo cepat kita pulang kalau kau tak mau begadang membantu Naruto menyelesaikan tugasnya," ajak Sakura, ia sudah berbalik ingin beranjak pergi. Tapi tangan Sasuke menahannya.

"Kedai monja itu..." ucap Sasuke, "ayo makan disana," aku masih ingin berdua denganmu, lanjut Sasuke dalam hati, ckckck.

"Lain kali saja, Sasuke-kun. Kita harus membantu Naruto," Sakura coba menjelaskan. Bagaimana si Sasuke-kun ini, sebagai sahabat kan seharusnya kita saling membantu. Naruto pasti sedang stress menghadapi soal-soal kimia saat ini.

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Soal Naruto aku sudah mengurusnya. Ayo!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura.

" _Are? Hontouni,_ Sasuke-kun?" Sakura nurut saja tangannya ditarik sahabatnya. Tapi ia masih bingung, bagaimana cara Sasuke membantu Naruto menyeleasaikan tugasnya?

"Hn, percayalah," jawab Sasuke santai, membuat Sakura kemudian tersenyum. Yah, iya percaya pada Sasukenya, tenanglah Naruto.

Dan mereka pun menyusuri jalan setapak menuju kedai monja terenak se-Ame.

Tamat

Iseng lihat kapan file fic ini dibuat, dan ternyata tertulis 9 Oktober 2012 di sana, hahaha. Itu pas saya baru lulus SMA dan mulai kuliah, sekarang sudah jadi mahasiswa tua -_-

Akhirnya saya coba selesaikan fic ini, walau cuma bertambah gak sampai 50 word, karena memang sudah kelar dari dulu.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

 _Tangerang Selatan, 160915_

Omake

"Sial! Mana kutahu apa yang akan terbentuk jika toluena direaksikan dengan asam nitrat! Menghasilkan bahan peledak mungkin, jadi aku bisa membakar semua tumpukkan tugas ini*?! Ck!" Naruto terus saja menggerutu. Dari semalam ia sudah mencoba untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya, tentu dengan menahan hasrat sekuat tenaga untuk tidak membakar buku-buku di depannya ini. Tadi pagi ia sudah datang ke rumah Sasuke, berniat untuk kembali merayu sahabatnya itu untuk membantunya. Namun ternyata si Sasuke itu tidak sedang di rumah. Kata Mikoto-baa-san tadi pagi sekali Sasuke berangkat dengan pakaian rapih entah kemana. Sangat mencurigakan! Pikir Naruto.

Merasa tenggorokannya kering, Naruto meraih cangkir kopi di depannya. Saat ini ia memang sedang berada di sebuah kafe karena saking stressnya mengerjakan tugas di rumah.

"N-Naruto-kun,"Naruto menoleh mendengar suara lembut menyebut namanya, mendapati seorang gadis berdiri di dekatnya tengah menatapnya malu-malu.

"Uchiha-san bilang kau sed— " belum sempat sang gadis menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah berdiri semangat menggenggam kedua tangan gadis tersebut, "HINATA-CHAN! Kau sedang nganggur tidak? Aku butuh bantuanmu! _Onegai!_ " pinta Naruto, masih menggenggam kedua tangan sang gadis, membuat kedua pipi pemiliki tangan tersebut merona hebat.

"U-um, aku akan membantumu," ucap Hinata, membuat senyum secerah matahari muncul di wajah Naruto.

" _Yokatta_. Kau adalah malaikat penyelamatku, Hinata-chan!"

Dan akhirnya 50 soal kimia yang diberikan oleh Orochimaru-sensei dapat terselesaikan.

*toluena kalo direaksikan dengan asam nitrat emang menghasilkan peledak, yaitu TNT hehehe


End file.
